Talk:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III/@comment-24.2.52.124-20150920181245
God I remember how stupid they made me feel for being worried that the battles would be super small and said "yup and if you get a vehicle you have gone too long" "yes we prefer our fights small it takes more skill noob" "oh go play DOW 1 then" "stfu" "please 3 squads max with 2 vehicles at the most as icing on the cake" "if you lose the first fight you probibly lost the whole game and the rest of the game should punish you for that so small battles rule because it takes so long to get new troops and costs so much for the weakest troops hell yes!" "I like war that I can just pretend others are fighting in the background while focusing on my little squad" " I feel more sympathy if they die this way" oh and the stupidest argument "think of those sync kills" yea sink kills are nice but seriously I hated that one and the icing on the cake one the most! just got under my skin so bad back then.. Sink kills are nice and you could still have them in big battles and if you want to focus on one happening then zoom in and look but I think they are better in a bigger battle anyways because many could be happening at once and the chaos all around make it was it is.. a vicious end in a big vicious battle.." I never want to sacrifice big battles for better sync kills, make a different game for that stuff.. or add a sync kill zoom in function in replay viewer.. that would help a lot of people out. the ones in DOW2 were not great enough anyways to justify those small numbers they would have been just as cool with a big fight happening imo.. every argument aside big battles wil never stop apealing to me until I get a Dow game with big battles.. I think they realized the mistake cause when they were thinking about it it was mentioned that they would be returning to the big fights and there was a lot of happy people about it almost as if they couldnt belive other ever wanted the small fights.... that happens a lot in gaming where some poeple request something that really goes out of line to the spirit of the game or make such a major change then later one someone brings up when someone is bashing the old game saying " that was so dumb" and they say "what you mean dumb, every one was requesting it that way" and the other person then says something like "who the hell would request that!" thats because often times those people who make divant reqiests end up leaving soon after playing the game a little while and when it goes down hill or even if it manages to stay afloat and be popular they leav and those who remain are the ones who wondered why it got like that in the first play or just new players who liked it but when they play the 3rd one which is more in line with the first in some areas but with some of the 2nt ones imporvmants also they are overjoyed and couldnt see it any other way... I have a lot of gaming experince so IM not making it up lol stuff like that dose and has happend.. I can name halo right off that bat as an example.. Every one wanted to play as an elite then when it happend every one hated it cause those people who wanted it were not even around and new gamers joined who never had the nistalga in the first place then ia few games later they take it away and those poeple who dared to complain and ruined a cool adition and freedom of choice are gone or finialy out numbered and everyone is wondering why the hell dont they bring elites back and there is no excuse for it and not leting them be balenced as well with modern tech..